ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
In Ghost X, one thing that is most different from all the other MMOs is the materials that you get from ghosts that you kill. Here almost 70% of the all item types belong to materials and they are generally used to build Nanobots from existing recipes. Purity 1% Soul Description: Bottled soul essence at 1% purity. Worth 1 point each when filling up a Cube. Value: 12 won Sold by: Dr. Genova (12 won) Purity 10% Soul Description: Bottled soul essence at 10% purity. Worth 10 points each when filling up a Cube. Value: 1200 won Sold by: Dr. Genova (1200 won) Purity 100% Soul Description: Bottled soul essence at 100% purity. Worth 100 points each when filling up a Cube. Value: 12,000 won Sold by: Dr. Genova (120,000 won) X Series Spirit Engine Description: A spirit engine obtained from X-series robots. Value: 2 won. Dropped by: X-1F (Drill Bot), X-1F, X-207F, X-201A, X-2, X-2F, X-2-MP, X-2F-MP, Reckless X-2, Reckless X-2F Morae Old Piece of Iron Description: Metal parts salvaged from a destroyed Morae-series training robot. Value: 2 won. Dropped by: Morae, Broken Morae Drak Wing Hide Description: Hide from the wings of a Drak. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Secretive Drak, Twilight Drak, Drak, Dried Wing Drak Migul Shoulder Muscle Description: A piece of shoulder muscle obtained from Miguls. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Intruder Migul, Doughy Migul, Black Migul, Migul, Dark Migul, Wicked Migul Noel Spirit Rock Description: A stone that contains a Noel's spirit. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Noel, Rotting Eye Noel, Ferocious Noel, Wicked Noel Bemy Sharp Tooth Description: A sharp fang from a Bemy. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Intruder Bemy, Bemy, Rotten Hide Bemy, Charmbemy, Wild Bemy, Violent Bemy, Hollow Bemy Tang Blade Fragment Description: A fragment of a Tang's blade. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any 'Tang' Ghost. Mario Wooden Arm Description: A wooden arm from the puppet Mario. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any 'Mario' Ghost. Elio Wood Piece Description: A chip of wood from the puppet Elio. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any 'Elio' Ghost. Sesbaramu Wood Piece Description: A chunk of wood carved from Sesbaramu. Value: 400 won. Dropped by: Any 'Sesbaramu' Ghost. Gru Root Fragment Description: A piece of Gru's root. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any 'Gru' Ghost. Pay Antenna Blade Description: An antenna blade cut from a Pay. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any "Pay" Ghost. Astaro Jagged Toenail Description: ''' A sharp-edged toenail from Astaro. '''Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any "Astaro" Musy Tainted Blood Description: A flask that contains blood from Musy. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Any 'Musy'. Humbi Blue Blood Description: A flask that contains blood from the boss Humbi. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Humbi in Mission 5. Mure Sonic Wing Hide Description: Hide from the wings of the boss Mure. Still vibrates faintly. Value: 1 won. Dropped by: Mure in Mission 4 Seer Steel Arm Description: The metal right arm of the boss Seer. Value: Info Needed! Dropped by: Seer in Mission 6 Mr. Murdok's Remote Control Description: The remote control that the boss Mr. Murdok uses to operate his mechanized pig. Value: Info Needed Dropped by: Mr. Murdok in Mission 7 GX-0 Titanium Engine Description: The engine that powers the boss GX-0 Value: Info Needed! Dropped by: GX-0 in Mission 7 Mosky Bright Spirit Rock Description: Info Needed! Value: Info Needed! Dropped by: Mosqui in Mission 2 Category:Nanobots Category:Game System